Once a rival
by prongsiesxlilyxflower
Summary: Lily Evans is back form Beauxbatons & in her 6th year. After sharing an incident with the infamous James Potter they become enemies. However, it’s only together can they both survive their time at Hogwarts.
1. Dreams, meetings and spying

**Disclaimer: The characters etc are not mine. I do not own them. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**Once a Rival:**

**Meetings and tragedies**

James Potter watched the young girl and her family closely. He was watching them from behind the shelter of a tree so he wasn't seen, he didn't want to seem like a stalker. James had been going for a walk when he felt something draw him to the area, so he stood and observed.

He watched as the red head ran and jumped out of reach of an older blonde girl, he assumed they were sisters. The red head girl looked to be his age and she seemed a little familiar, she was what had drawn him there he was sure, she seemed to have some sot of strange aura about her that attracted him. A blonde man and a red head women watched them laughing, he thought them to be the parents.

The family looked so happy together perhaps that was why he watched them. They were something he could only dream of for his family. Happy. The blonde girl had given up the chase and the red head was kicking her feet in the lake. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to watch the scene.

They were having a picnic and talking happily as though they were the only ones in the world. While this wasn't true, they were oddly the only ones in that park which was highly unusual. Usually the park was filled with many families and it was a fine day so it was very strange only one family was there. He had a bad feeling, after all it was summer people should be there.

He ruffled his messy raven hair and straightened his glasses before turning to leave but his feet wouldn't budge. He tried to move but he couldn't so he gave up and turned to view the family again. The blonde girl was walking over to the red head that had stood up and stepped to the side. The two started talking and the blonde girl moved towards the lake. He saw the red head get a mischievous gleam in her eyes and she put on a smirk. He had seen that look before. That was how his friends looked before they did something that would get them in trouble. He noticed she had gorgeous, enchanting emerald eyes. The red head inched closer and pushed the blonde in the lake smiling.

"LILY!" The girl shrieked. _So that's her name. Lily. Such a nice name_.

Lily was looking innocent and he vaguely heard her say "What? She tripped," before breaking into a grin. This made James chuckle. The blonde man helped the girl from the lake and led her away, probably to get dry. The lady was talking to Lily when James felt a pang in his stomach. He felt as though something was going to go terribly wrong. He knew it. The sky was going darker and there was suddenly a crack. He looked on and saw a man standing before the two. It was not the blonde man, no, James recognised the man as Voldemort. He saw Lily's eyes widen in fear before narrowing to glare at him. She bravely stood in front of her mother.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted. James shook his head, he knew there was no way he could help and they were done for.

Voldemort was laughing cruelly at the girl. _Odd_, James thought_, usually he sends death eaters to do the job, why would he go himself to kill two muggles? _

"Get lost you disgusting piece of filth." Lily spat. James decided she was very brave, possibly very stupid. He wanted to go help but he was stuck. Voldemort talked very quietly to Lily before pulling out his wand.

"NO! YOU CAN'T" Lily screamed. Too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." James gasped as he saw the red head lady stiffen and fall to the ground dead. He saw Lily reach for something in her pocket but Voldemort smirked, whispered something and disapparated.

_What?_ James thought quizzically, _why didn't he kill Lily? That's weird. He turned up himself and he TALKED to her then he left her alone, only killing her mother. He couldn't have been warning her, she was a muggle, what could he want from her?_ He saw the girl lean down and grab her mother's hand. She wasn't crying which he though odd but that day had been weird all together. He felt really sorry for Lily and wondered if he should go help her. He wanted to help but he felt bad enough invading such a private moment. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her and sooth her but he couldn't find his voice. Lily was sitting by her mother, pale as a ghost, staring out to the lake when her sister and father arrived back. They were smiling but immediately stopped when they saw the scene before them. They ran over and said something to Lily before kneeling beside the lady. After a few minutes the blonde girl stood up and slapped Lily tears in her eyes. James felt as though she had slapped him as well. She kept slapping Lily over and over and Lily would just take it as though it was deserved.

James didn't understand. _Why is she slapping her? Why is she taking it? Why doesn't their father care?_ The girl seemed to be getting more violent because Lily was on the ground and the girl was kicking her.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The girl screamed. James was confused and he wanted to stop it all. He couldn't though. He couldn't suddenly he found his voice.

"STOP!" He yelled. The three all turned to look at the intruder. James felt their eyes on him and he locked eyes with Lily before turning and running. He got out of there as fast as he could but he knew the images would haunt him.

_Poor Lily._

September 1st-

Lily Evans stepped through the barrier that would lead her to the Hogwarts express. She was in her 6th year and she knew it would be different than all the past years. Firstly, she hadn't been to Hogwarts since her 3rd year. Her father had moved and she was forced to go to Beauxbatons. She had missed Hogwarts and her best friend Abby. They kept in close touch and visited each other occasionally but it wasn't the same. _At least we'll see each other again._ She sighed, the second reason it would be different was her mother had died that summer and her family blamed it on her. If she wasn't a witch then Voldemort wouldn't have killed her. Lily felt it was strange that Voldemort hadn't killed her he had left her merely whispering, "Your time will come, but I need you just yet" then he left. There had been a familiar boy there also but she couldn't put a name to the face. She regained her sense as she was knocked by a student they simply glanced at her and walked off. _Story of my life_, she thought. Lily was quite invisible to the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons population, she was simply not there to most. She never got any attention from students or even teachers when she was at Hogwarts. Well, she got attention from Abby but they were best friends so it wasn't the same. One good thing was that she was never pranked by the Marauders. She wondered if they were still the same. Lily crinkled her nose at the thought of them she couldn't remember them much because they were just attention seeking prats. They thought they ruled the school. They were in her year and her house yet she found it very easy to ignore the four boys. She tried to remember their names…Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and…James Potter. That was it. She had talked to Remus once when they were paired together for Herbology in first year, he seemed nice but his friends were gits. She had become very observant in her time there and while she ignored other Marauders she noted that Remus disappeared every full moon. She knew he was a werewolf, but it didn't really matter.

She stepped onto the train and was embraced by Abby. Abby Miller. She was a card. She had black hair usually worn in a ponytail, blue eyes and light freckles covering her semi-pale face. She was different from the rest of _them._ She spoke her mind and laughed a lot. She wasn't afraid of what people thought. She and Lily were a lot alike except in that way. Lily didn't care what people thought but she was quiet and only talked to Abby. Abby claimed she was 'a turtle waiting to come out of her shell'. Which Lily thought meant she just needed something to happen then she would be let loose. Lily knew Abby would be the same as when she left her.

"Lils, what's wrong? Your hug is sloppy and you seem distracted."

"Nothing Abby, I'm just…thinking." She wasn't going to tell her about her mother, it didn't matter. Lily could hide her emotions, she had practiced for years, so why not use the talent.

"Ok, just don't do it too much, your brain will explode." Lily laughed as Abby lead her to a compartment. The first hour of the trip was spent catching up but Lily could feel in her stomach something was about to happen. She noticed Abby had fallen asleep and suddenly Lily thought she should do the same. She dosed off almost immediately and noticed she was in very dark place.

With James-

He strutted through the platform and greeted his friends on the train just as the train was leaving. He winked at a few girls causing them to blush and swoon. _Sixth year is going to be a good one,_ he thought to himself. In the compartment he noticed Remus was looking paler than usual it must have been a full moon last night. Remus had sandy hair and amber eyes and was known as the 'nice, sensitive marauder'. He was quite smart, second in their year in fact.

Sirius was playing wizarding chess with Peter and due to the fact that the two were both horrible at the game it was an even match.

Sirius Black was always the charmer. He had almost shoulder length ebony hair and icy blue eyes. He was able to make almost every girl swoon even a few seventh years. He had a prankster attitude to match James' but he was a little more immature. He was a beater on the Gryffindor team so he could get violent when he was VERY angry.

Peter Pettigrew was a tubby boy with blonde hair and watery eyes. Most people wondered why he hung around with the marauders but they didn't care. He was always picked on and as the only other Gryffindor boy in their year they felt they should stick up for him, thus creating their friendship.

James slumped into his seat warily, he had been having a few nightmares of the day at the lake when he saw that women killed. He felt so bad bout it and was embarrassed when they noticed him. Luckily he wouldn't see them again or that would be awkward. James had Raven black hair that wouldn't lay flat and hazel eyes teamed with gold rimmed glasses. He was very smart, 1st in their year (not for long) and he's a chaser on the Quidditch team. The ladies went crazies for him and he knew it. He had a prankster attitude but was a _tad_ arrogant, not that anyone would tell him that.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius greeted him concentrating on his game. They were trying to become anamagi and James had _almost _gotten it, only a week or so more. He had transformed into a stag but he couldn't stay that way. Sirius and Peter were having the same problem, they couldn't stick as the animal. Sirius was a black dog and Peter a filthy rat.

"Heya Padfoot." James replied. "Whatcha reading?" James asked Remus.

"A stupid book."

"_Gasp_ did I hear Remus J. Lupin insult books? The horror!" Sirius swooned.

"Ha ha, funny Paddy." Remus said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that." Sirius grumbled returning to his game.

"So…anything interesting happen in the holidays when we weren't there Prongs?" Remus asked putting down his book.

"Na…nothing." James lied. He didn't thin it was his business to talk about Lily it was her business. Their little secret. It

calmed him to know he was sharing a secret with a stranger.

"You're lying." Sirius said, all his attention gone from the game. He could always tell.

"What?" _Damn, I should have known Sirius would see through it._

"You. Are. Lying. I can tell, you hesitated between words, your tone was quieter, and when I looked up you had a small dimple, plus I could tell you were crossing your toes." He smiled.

"What? That means nothing."

"Yeah it does. You always get a dimple when you're lying or hiding something. You slightly hesitate and you have STUPID habit of crossing your toes."

"It's not stupid."

"Yeah it is Prongs. So what happened?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's not stupid." James said avoiding the subject.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Right I'm…er…going to the bathroom." He knew his friend would ask him later but they would wait a while and he could think up a cover story.

When he got back Sirius and Peter were playing again and Remus was reading, although James noted he kept shooting him glances. After a while James drifted to sleep.

James appeared in a dark place but somehow he could see in the dark. He looked around and saw someone with their back facing him it looked like a girl.

"Hello?" He said quietly. She jumped and turned around. He saw it was the red head girl, Lily, and she could apparently see in the dark too.

"Hi…do you know how we got here?" She asked timidly.

"Er…I thought I was dreaming, I probably am. I've had heaps of dreams of you and you know…that day."

She gasped remembering him. "I know you…you're that boy…the one who was at the park…I'm sure I've seen you some where before."

"Yeah...you look familiar yourself maybe-" He was interrupted by a crack sound and turned to see a man before him. He heard Lily growl and recognized him as Voldemort. What a weird dream.

"Hello, you two. Enough of your chat, I suppose you wonder why you're here?"

"Er…this is a really weird dream." James stated.

"Get lost you prick." Lily spat at Voldemort.

"Feisty, ay? Hmm, I can use that. Ah you boy, you say you think this is a dream, you are quite right however if I hurt you, you will still feel. Watch…" He pulled out his wand and made a quick flick at Lily and James and the two had a cut along their left arms slashing their clothes.

"What the hell?" James asked covering the cut.

"I needed to prove a point, anyway the reason you are here. You see that day at the lake was not meant to be seen by the likes of anyone. Especially you boy. It was a very big mistake that you saw. Anyone else would be fine but you…oh, you have wrecked my plans. I cannot have you and the girl knowing each other so I tried to get you. Unfortunately, your house is well guarded and I could not so I decided to get you in your sleep. I have no idea why the girl is here but she will not die…yet, she is needed first. But you must die or else there would be problems."

"Leave him alone you idiot." Lily stood in front of him. "It's not his fault he's just an innocent boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Voldemort laughed. "Do you not recognise him? I thought you were smart, girl obviously not. You are brave no doubt but not smart sometimes."

"Get out of the way." James said pushing her aside.

"No." She stubbornly refused.

"You're not getting hurt for me, you don't even know me."

"I don't care. I feel like I should save you, so I will."

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, idiot."

"Oh real mature. Move." He tried to push her.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Enough, I cannot believe you two are arguing before me. It seems quite silly, does it not? The boy will die it does not matter. You two are both trouble so say goodbye."

"NO!" Lily said stubbornly. If James weren't so scared he would be amused. Here was this girl, this muggle girl, standing before a wizard who killed her mother and she was acting like a child and wasn't appearing scared at all.

"I'll move you myself." Voldemort drew his wand and moved her to the side. "Goodbye boy. AVADA KED-" he cried but was cut off by two loud screams which pulled the two back to earth.

James woke up screaming and noticed he wasn't the only one. He could hear a high pitched scream coming from the compartment next door. He felt the need to go see who else was screaming and ignoring his friends' questions he scrambled out of the compartment. He saw he had a slash along his arm and he stumbled out the door. He noticed he wasn't the only one and as he looked up he saw the redhead girl looking at him and recognition passed over both their faces.

"YOU." They said together.


	2. Muggles,turtles and enemies

**CHAPTER 2**

"What are YOU doing here?" James asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Lily replied.

They began a stare down and were interrupted by Sirius. They noticed their friends had come out and were watching them.

"Hey. did you scream as well?" Sirius asked Lily. "Hey, you have a cut on your arm, same as Prongs, how did you get that?"

"I…er…fell." Lily lied.

"You did not." Abby interjected. "You got it while you were sleeping. You were talking in your sleep and then you got a cut and after a while you screamed."

Lily looked down.

Remus who had been eyeing them suspiciously spoke up. "Hmm…it seems the same thing happened to James. We couldn't wake him up. How did that happen?"

"Coincidence." Lily and James said together. Lily turned to glare at James.

"I though you were a muggle." James said.

"I though YOU were a muggle."

"Must you repeat what I say?"

"Maybe I was going to say it but you said it first. How do I know you're not stealing my thoughts so I look stupid?" She retorted haughtily.

"You're so STUBBORN!" He said angrily.

"ME! You should have just stayed behind me! I was helping!"

"I didn't want your help I was fine by myself."

Their friends were looking at them oddly all thinking, _what the hell are they talking about? They've never met before. I think they should stop popping pills._

Lily snorted. "You were not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"It's _were_, not was." James corrected.

"What are you? The grammar police?"

"What's your problem?"

"YOU!" Lily yelled. Their friends watched interestedly. Watching two people who had not met before fight was fun.

"Look I'm sorry about…you know."

"Don't pity me! I don't want to talk about that, so don't bring it up."

"I was just being nice!"

"Here's a tip…you suck at beings nice, don't try it."

"Whatever…why are you here…you're a muggle."

"I am not…YOU ARE!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, you're the muggle."

"Am not…I think I'd know!" Lily retorted.

"Well I've never seen you before!"

"No one ever does…I don't remember you."

"See you must be a muggle everyone know me…I'm the hottest ("Second hottest" interrupted Sirius) guy around this school. I'm a Marauder and everyone knows me and every girl wants me." He smirked.

Remembrance dawned on Lily's face. "I DO know you…you're…James Potter…I think. If you are Potter let me tell you something…You are not the HOTTEST you don't come close and not every girl wants you…you're an arrogant, selfish, bullying, stuck up, pigheaded GIT!" She smiled sweetly.

"WHAT! No one talks to James Potter like that!"

"Guess what James Potter…I just did." She smiled and walked back to her compartment.

"Consider yourself an enemy, babe, and an enemy isn't something you want to be." He yelled after her.

"What was THAT about?" Sirius asked confused.

"Nothing…we had an unpleasant meeting is all."

"Yeah well, you got told." Sirius snickered. "I've NEVER seen anyone stand up to you before, except Snape and

Malfoy…you got told by a girl."

"Stuff it Sirius." He sat down angrily. "Right boys who was that?"

They looked at each other shrugging.

"I've never seen her before." Squeaked Peter.

"Me neither, but she seemed like quite a hottie, I might have to score her."

"YUCK PADFOOT! She was disgusting." James said disgusted.

"Are you off your rocker? She was HOT! She had gorgeous hair, deep eyes, great curves, good complexion, pouting lips…" he trailed off dreaming about it. "Actually I'm surprised I haven't noticed her. How did a beauty like that slip under my radar."

"EW…she is ugly tell him guys." James said cringing.

"Mate, I don't know what wrong with you she was good looking." Peter said.

"Remus, these two are nuts. Tell them." James commanded.

"Actually…" Remus looked down. "She was quite pretty."

"WHAT!" James screeched. "WHAT DO YOU GUYS SEE!"

"You're blind Prongs." Sirius smiled.

"I don't want to talk about that. Anyway, Moony, you know her?"

"Er…I don't know her. I know who she is."

"How do you know? How come WE don't know her?" Sirius asked.

"I only know her because I was partnered with her once in class. I saw her a few times after that. Then I think she was transferred to another school and I guess she's back. She sort of blended in with everything. She's like…invisible. I saw some blonde girl sit on her once…like they didn't see her."

"Wow…cool power."

"It's not a power, Dolt. She's just…quiet. I don't know. She was tied with Prongs for first in our year until she left."

"WHAT!" James yelled again. "She's…she's…it's her? She's the one I' was been trying to beat? I always thoughts it was that brunette from Ravenclaw with the weird teeth. I just assumed she admitted defeat and joined my fan club."

"Nope…it's her."

"Hey wasn't that girl she was with um…Ally…No, Abby, that's it. That weird one who got sick for a while?"

"Yeah that's it. Abby Miller. She was sick for ages and when she got back she still looked a bit off."

"Right. What was that red heads name?" James asked quickly.

"Lily Evans, if I remember correctly. She'll be in Gryffindor."

"You always remember correctly." Sirius snorted.

"Well, well. Lily Evans." James smirked evilly, scaring the rest of the marauders. "She won't be invisible when I'm through with her."

**Scene change**-

"What was that?" Abby asked Lily.

"That was…er…that was...What?" She asked seeing Abby's smile.

"Well…I think a little turtle has finally come out of her shell."

"What?"

"Well…you've never yelled at anyone before. Remember you were waiting for something too happen before you came out of your shell? I think that was it. And on your first day back, Beauxbatons certainly changed you."

Lily snorted. Abby could be really weird. "Oh please, Abby. He's going to forget all about that and then I'll go back to my quiet self."

"Don't be so sure about that. This is James Potter, he hold grudges. He's become a real ladies man since you left."

"Doesn't surprise me. He always was a git, scoring 5th years in his 3rd year, what an idiot."

"Don't let his fan club hear you say that."

"Fan club?" Lily snorted. "We're almost there let's get changed."

**-Next morning-**

"Hey Lily." Abby greeted her in the great hall.

"Morning, Sunshine." Lily joked. "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know I just had a feeling I should be. And they always say the early bird catches the worm."

"You're weird."

"You know Potter keeps looking this way…you don't think he was serious about you being his enemy do you?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah, he's forgotten that by now. He's probably checking some bimbo out behind us."

** Scene change** -

"What are you going to do Prongs?" Sirius asked. James had never actually been enemies with a girl before.

"I'm going to go easy on her…because she's a girl and she might break a nail, what a tragedy." He smirked.

"I don't know Prongs I wouldn't underestimate Lily." Remus warned.

"Oh please. She's just like every other girl, she probably worships me already and is waiting to say sorry."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Look her scores must have been good in her other school, she's a prefect."

"Yeah but look at the other girls she had to beat, it's not that hard after last years female prefect moved."

"I wouldn't underestimate her Prongs."

"Whatever…watch." James muttered something and suddenly Lily's skin was flashing different colours. He saw Abby gasp and tell Lily. He thought she would scream and run out but to his surprise she started laughing drawing a few stares. James was a little shocked, he'd never had that reaction before.

Remus smiled seeing James reaction to Lily laughing, maybe Lily would change him for the better.

James decided to draw attention to her. That would get her. He started laughing and pointing at her. Soon all the students were looking at her. But instead of being humiliated she just stood up. She stopped laughing, smiled and set her gaze on James.

"Come on Potter is that the best you got?" She asked.

There were whispers all around…

"Who is that?"

"Who would dare challenge James Potter?"

"If I had my skin changing colour I'd be screaming."

"Who is that girl and why isn't she swooning over James Potter?"

"Come on Potter don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." She smiled. "Wingardium Leviosa. Sit up there and think about your poor attempt at pranking me." She grinned and walked off leaving a stunned James floating mid-air, amused Professors and a shocked hall off students all asking the same thing…

"Who dares take on James Potter?"

** Scene change** -

"That was great Lily." Abby gushed as she caught up to her.

"Ok." Lily said confused. "What's so great about floating James Potter?"

"Well…it's James Potter. NO ONE has ever stood up to him, except Malfoy and Snape. You're a girl and you bested James Potter."

"Right." She noticed people were looking at her oddly. She made her way to potions.

During potions they had made the weightless potion and Lily had done it flawlessly. She was about to bottle the potion when James Potter knocked over her cauldron spilling her contents. He then smirked at her and sat down.

"No one messes with James Potter." He hissed. Lily was mad. He was so damn arrogant.

"Watch me Potty." She muttered a spell and his clothes were replaced with a ridiculous orange dress with blue spots and green stars. He had enough time to look down and scowl before he jumped up from his seat and stated singing 'Born to dance' loudly. He was doing twists and pulling moves no one thought imaginable. The class was watching him in awe and then they burst into laughter, even his fellow marauders. When he had finished he scowled at her.

"Who did this?" Professor Lebinx, the potions teacher demanded. He was usually nice and was surprisingly unbiased.

"Evans." James growled.

"Evans…Evans…Who is this…Evans?"

"Her." He pointed to Lily who was standing in mock-horror from being accused.

"Why Professor, I don't know what he's talking about. I could never do such a think…I'm a prefect." She said innocently.

"She's…she's right." He said trying to think who she was, then he remembered. "Ah yes she is also a top student from Beauxbatons, and wouldn't cause problems. You must be mistaken. You obviously did your potion wrong, looks like zero for you Mr Potter." He walked away.

The class stood in amazement. She had pranked James Potter. She had pranked the unprankable and gotten away with it. Lily broke into a grin. James glared at her.

"This is war." He hissed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Bring it on Potty." Then she skipped out of class as the bell rang.


	3. talks, ignoring and confrontations

**Chapter 3-**

That next few weeks went pretty much like that with childish pranks and snarky comments passed between the two.

"Evans!" James Potter burst through the Gryffindor portrait hole looking murderous.

"Yes Potter?" She called sweetly.

"Fix it." Lily smiled and looked up from her book.

"Oh my!" She said feigning surprise. "What happened to your hair Potter?"

"You bloody well know what happened. Fix it!' He growled, looming over her menacingly.

"Why do you assume I did it? Surely I'm not your only enemy, you are a jerk. I wouldn't put it past some people."

Sirius laughed a little and a few of the other members in the common room looked to be holding back a snicker, except the girls who were glaring at her.

"I know you did it. I was snogging some girl in the broom closet and this happened." He gestured to his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Snogging some girl you say? That will not do. I'm a prefect, I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention."

"WHAT!"

"Well, it is after curfew and you said you were in a broom closet, as there are no broom closets in Gryffindor you must have been out after curfew." She shook her head.

"I don't care. Fix my head."

"Why? Can't take a joke?"

"Look, I don't care what you do to me. NEVER TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"What hair?" Lily smiled sweetly eyeing his bald head.

"Fix. My. Head." He said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, I'm not sure it is a spell, you know. You could be getting older. How is it my fault you're bald?"

"FIX IT!" He bellowed shaking her. The students were shocked, he never hurt a girl.

BAM! Lily kneed him in the crotch. James fell to the floor in pain.

"That's for touching me Potter, I do not appreciate it."

"That's it gasp as of now gasp NO ONE is to gasp talk to Lily Evans gasp or you'll get a prankfest." He caught his breath and turned to her. "You will be an outcast and lonely when I'm through with you."

"I'll stick by her." Abby spoke up.

"Miller is to be ignored too. No one speak to either. Ignore them, they are invisible, spread the word." He stalked off upstairs.

"Thank Abby." Lily hugged her up in the dormitory.

"It's alright. But this is really happening. He won't stop until you apologise."

"I'll never apologise."

"Ok. Be ready then."

"I don't care as long as I've got you."

**!LATER!**

The next day it was apparent word had gotten out. The whole school was freezing Lily and Abby out. It didn't really matter that much because Lily was used to it. It did start to get a little annoying though.

"Excuse me, can you please pass the bread?" Lily asked a 5th year boy who ignored her.

"Excuse me?"

He still ignored her. She was irritated. At least when she talked before they would hear her, even if she had to repeat herself. She turned and saw James smirking at her so she stood up and threw her Pumpkin juice in his face before exiting the hall.

Classes were the same. When handing out things, the student missed Lily and Abby out so they had to ask the teacher for everything. When they were partnered with other people they would ignore them and act as though they were working by themselves. After a few weeks Lily was getting a little agitated. At least they used to talk to her when they were partnered. They only ones paying her attention were the Marauders, Abby and the teachers. Even Slytherins ignored her. The Marauders, James in particular just sneered at her and laughed. Teachers only called on her for questions. One particular Potions class was the last straw. They were with the Ravenclaws and mixing a potion was hard being ignored.

"You only need two bulbs." She insisted to the Ravenclaw called Herald. He just ignored her and added three.

"I said two bulbs or else-" She was cut off by a loud explosion and she was covered in soot.

"What happened, Miss Evans?" The Professor asked. She could hear James laughing in the background.

"It was him." She pointed to Herald.

"Is this true?" He asked him.

"Is what true?" He asked and James laughed harder.

"What Miss Evans said?"

"What did she say? I don't see any Evans." Lily was fed up.

"THAT'S IT! I'm sick of you all. Especially you." She pointed to James. "I'm out of here." She stormed out but not before thrusting her fist into James' nose and breaking it.

She ignored Abby's cries and ran to the astronomy tower to think.

_Should I give up? _She thought looking out to the grounds. _I'm sure Dad will transfer me back to Beauxbatons he doesn't care about me anymore. I should just leave. I can't take this. I'm weak._

"You're anything but weak, Miss Evans." She turned around to see Dumbledore.

"Professor, how did you know I was here?"

"That is not the point. I understand you are considering leaving?"

"Yes, I can't stand being ignored. Potter will never change."

"That is where you are wrong. Mr Potter is already changing."

Lily snorted. "Yeah right."

"He is. You are doing it. If you back down now it will have been for nothing. You need to fight back."

"I can't."

"You can, I know you can. You have a Gryffindor heart Miss Evans. You have bravery. I fear you are the only one at this time who can stand up to him and win. You have to try."

"You right. I can't let him beat me. He can't win, I'm just as strong. I have to go out there and prove it."

"Very good. You are excused from classes today. Tomorrow I expect you to fight back any way possible. _Scourgify__." _He waved his wand and she was free of soot.

"Am I getting detention for breaking his nose then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh and Miss Evans?"

"Yes?"

"This talk never happened."

"Of course."

**!LATER!**-

The next morning she awoke feeling better than she had in ages. She had talked to Abby last night and she had decided to confront him. Lily hadn't left the dorm last night so Potter would have thought she was wollowing in her misery. She woke Abby and they got dressed before heading to the great hall. It was Saturday. Confrontation day.

"Are you ready Lily?" Abby asked at the doors. Lily took a deep breath.

"Ready."

"I'll be right behind you, just in case."

"Right. Let's go."

Abby pushed the doors open and there was a wave of silence. The students had expected her to be crying in her dorm but here she was, proudly walking into the hall. Dumbledore winked as she spied her target. James Potter. He sat there shocked that she recovered so easily and all eyes were on the scene unfolding. Teachers sat watching, no doubt under Dumbledore's orders. The only student not shocked was Remus, who was smiling an 'I told you so' smile. She walked over to James as he regained his composure.

"Evans." He greeted.

"Potter." She spat.

"Are you here to beg me to forgive you?" He smirked. _Surely that's it._

"Not quite. It's time for a little confrontation." She smiled sweetly. He noted she looked cute when she did that but shook it out of his mind.

"Confrontation? Go ahead." He said curious to see what she had to say.

"Listen here. I am sick of you and your damn attitude. You do not walk on water and the whole school does not have to follow your every order. You aren't god, not even close. You are a bully. An egotistical prat. You think everyone should do as you say for some reason." She took a breath as he was about to say something she cut him off.

"You don't scare me. You are NO threat. I don't see what people see in you. You are an arrogant got who needs to be brought down to size and I've decided _I_ will be the one to do it if no one else will."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that you can not get away with acting like you do. You need to be cut down to size. If you keep acting like this when you get into the real world it's going to come as quiet a shock. You've gotten away with acting like a complete idiot for much too long. I don't see how you got the whole school to freeze me out, I didn't know that Slytherins were scared of you." She said knowing that would get a reaction from the Slytherin table.

"We're not scared of Potter!" Malfoy cried outraged, with murmurs of agreement all around.

"Really? You don't act like it." She turned back to James. "The time has come for you to grow up and face the real world." She smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day." She strode out leaving a bewildered James Potter looking after her. Slytherins were protesting they weren't scared of her so she knew they wouldn't freeze her out, even if it was only taunting her. The rest of the school looked at her as if they were just seeing her. The teachers were smiling that some one had finally put James Potter in his place. _Yes, all is going according to plan._

**!LATER!**-

"HOW DARE SHE?" Cried an outraged James Potter in his dorm that day.

"Calm down James." Peter said in an effort to stop his rant.

"NO! How dare she talk like that to me!" Remus smirked. This was what James needed to be a better person, provided he didn't go too far. Sirius was in awe of Lily Evans and didn't mind saying so.

"She's brilliant."

"WHAT!" James yelled turning on him.

"She really put you in your place mate." He smiled.

"NO! It's not over till I win."

"That's an awful motto." Remus sighed. "Just give up, I told you not to underestimate her."

"I don't want to hear you say I told you so. I will win."

"Just don't go too far, Prongs."

"I won't, I know where to draw the line." Sirius and Remus shared worried glances.

"Don't get so worked up. So she's not falling at your feet, so what?"

"So…I can't let her humiliate me like that. Now all the Slytherins are going to fight back as well. She's ruined it all. I had them at my beck and call."

"Who cares about Slytherins, we can beat them any day." Sirius grinned. "It gives us a chance to prank them more."

"No. My pranks are going towards Evans. She won't know what hit her." He smiled evilly. Sirius grew serious for a moment.

"James, think about it. I know you, I don't like that look. Don't hurt her too much, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said not listening. "I have the perfect plan, it will just take some time." He walked out preparing the ultimate payback.

"He's going to take it too far, isn't he?" Sirius said.

"I'm afraid he probably will, if it continues." Remus said sadly.


	4. Snitches, fainting and golf balls

**Chapter 4-**

"Jamesy? Oh, Jamesy? Wherefore art thou Jamesy?" Sirius called later on that day.

"Shut up Padfoot." He threw a pillow at him.

"We have Quidditch tryouts with rest of the team. Jenkins will kill us if we're late."

"Damn it. Let's go." They ran to the pitch brooms in tow.

**SCENE CHANGE**

After the try outs were over the team was left tired and battered. Out of the many people who turned up no one was near suitable for the seeker position. Captain Andrew Jenkins stood addressing the team.

"Right team, I think I speak for everyone when I say that was awful. Every one who tried out was complete rubbish." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, we cannot afford to loose this year, it is my last year, and I'll be damned if we loose. I will not put any of the people in who we saw today, they were terrible, even with training we wouldn't stand a chance. There has to be SOME ONE in the Gryffindor tower who can play seeker that didn't turn up today. Your job as team mates on the Gryffindor team is to keep your eyes open for ANY ONE who will be suitable for the seekers position. I don't care of we have to try the whole house. Meet me in the Common room in half an hour and we will discuss the matter further." And with that the team trudged off to the changing rooms to get changed.

** SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily, why didn't you try out for the seeker position today?" Abby demanded up in the Girls dorm later that night.

"I don't know. I'm not very good." Lily said sitting up on her bed.

"NOT VERY GOOD! You're AWESOME! I was just downstairs and I heard the position isn't taken yet. You should try out." Abby said smartly.

"No. I can't play well." Lily said quietly.

"YES YOU CAN! Remember when you visited me in the summer? We practiced throwing golf balls and you caught every single one. Some of those were really hard shots."

"It was probably a fluke."

"A FLUKE! It was not a fluke! I'll prove it. We'll go down to the pitch and try that again. Grab your broom."

"Fine." Lily said reluctantly. "But no audience. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of any one."

"Right." Abby said distractedly. "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." She pushed her to the door."

"Why not right now?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Er…I've got to…get a book from the potions class. There, take the golf balls and I'll meet you down there." She handed her the basket of golf balls. (AN lets just say they were coincidentally just sitting there)

"Why don't I go with you?"

"No." Abby said quickly. "You have to...er…warm up. Yes, warm up. I don't want your muscles cramping up on me." She led her down the stairs and pushed her out the portrait hole, making sure she took her broom and the basket of balls.

When Lily was out of sight Abby quickly rushed back through the portrait hole. She glanced around the common room and spied her target. Captain Jenkins. He was talking quietly with the team about the seeker situation and the team was listening intently.

"Excuse me?" Abby tapped his shoulder. James glared at her. Probably because she was Lily's friend.

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Hurry up. I'm busy. Gryffindor still needs a seeker." He said angrily.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"You play seeker?" His face brightened.

"No." His face fell. "Can we talk in private?"

"Hurry up Jenkins." Sirius piped up.

"Some of us have lives you know." James said, still glaring at Abby.

"Right, this better be quick." He said hastily, once they were out of the portrait hole.

"Well, I have this friend. She's really good at seeker but she refuses to believe it."

"Who is it?" He interrupted.

"You'll see. I think she just needs another opinion but she won't let anyone see her fly. I've got her on the pitch now to practice with golf balls like you do in try outs."

"How am I going to watch if she doesn't let me?"

"I think you should just remain unseen until the end. Then you can tell her what you think."

"Right. I'm only coming because we're desperate. I don't think any girl will be good enough though."

"We'll have to wait and see." She said knowingly.

She led him down to the pitch and stationed him in a place so he was unseen.

Jenkins watched as Abby joined the redhead and talked to her briskly. He didn't know the red head but he thought she looked familiar form afar. The red head mounted the broom and took off flying. She was an excellent flyer, he'd give her that. One of the best he'd seen. It would just come down to whether or not her eyesight and catching was good enough. It was dark so it would be harder to see the golf balls. He doubted this girl would be able to catch them.

"READY?" He heard Abby shout.

"Go." The red head yelled.

Jenkins saw Abby throw a few easy ones for a start. She was better than those who tried out for sure. The throws became harder and harder to catch but still she caught every golf ball. He saw a few throws that were extremely difficult and his jaw dropped as she caught them. She was excellent. He knew this was what the team needed. He watched Abby throw one last throw that was the hardest of all. He was sure she wouldn't catch it. However, she leaned into her broom and sped across the distance catching the ball before it hit the ground. He was CERTAIN she was it. She was the best. Gryffindor needed her. He stepped out from his hiding place as the redhead dismounted her broom. He walked over listening to their conversation.

** SCENE CHANGE**

"Lils, I'm telling you that was great."

"No it wasn't. Anyone can do that." She thought she heard someone approaching but ignored it.

"No they can't."

"Of course they can." She argued back.

"I assure you they can not." Lily spun around at the unfamiliar male voice.

"You were watching?" She said glaring.

"Yes. I am the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and your friend here had me watch you. You'd make an excellent seeker." Lily glared at Abby who was looking away from her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that would be a good idea." Lily said looking at the male, then turning away.

"Wait." He put his hand on her shoulder. It was hard to make out who she was being so dark but he knew she was familiar.

"What?" She spun around.

"We really need you. I've never seen anyone so good. Gryffindor need a seeker and you're the best I've seen."

"No you don't understand. It's not that I don't want to play. That would be great. Other things however…" She trailed off.

"Other things?"

"Namely James Potter. I don't think he would appreciate me being on the team." Recognition came across his face.

"I remember you. You're the one who stood up to Potter, right? Lily Evans?"

"Right." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad some one finally did. I was too scared but now that I've seen what you can do I'll be sure to put him in his place. James Potter will just have to deal with having with you on the team."

"I don't know. He won't take it very well. On the other hand I'd love to see Potter's face when you tell him. Count me in."

"Lily Evans, Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He put out his hand.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Definitely." She shook his hand. "Let's go tell them."

"Okay, Abby come on."

** SCENE CHANGE**

"Where is Jenkins?" Sirius asked impatiently.

The Gryffindor team had been waiting a long tome for their captain to return. They were tired and just damn impatient at that moment.

"He better get his arse in here soon." Jim Hoover complained. As if he was called, the portrait swung open and their captain returned. He turned and he appeared to be talking quietly to someone outside. He then strode over to the team a smile upon his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked.

"Probably snogging Miller." Sirius put in.

"I heard that." Abby said walking in and seating herself near the team.

"Well, where were you?" Adrian Jones asked impatiently.

"I found us a seeker." He eyed James while talking.

"It's not Miller is it?" James said groaning. "If its Miller, it'll be hell for me. Seriously, she's best friends with Evans. What if Evans has her tamper with the gear to kill me? Do you want me to die?" Abby burst out laughing because if he though she was bad, the truth would be worse. She was bursting with anticipation.

"Miller wouldn't do that." Sirius put in.

"I suppose. I still think having Miller on the team will be hell for me. I can't believe it's Miller. Evans' best friend." He sighed. "Oh well, at least it's not Evans." Abby was laughing harder at this remark. James was sure he heard laughter from outside the portrait hole too but it was drowned out by Abby's laughing.

"It's not Miller." Jenkins said slowly never letting his eyes leave James. He too wanted to see his reaction.

"Phew, thank Merlin. You can't imagine how bad that would be for me. I was a little frightened, truth be told." James said with relief.

"Frightened of a girl?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"NO!" James yelled. "Anyway, so who's the seeker?" The team turned back to Jenkins. Abby was smiling widely.

"Team meet our new seeker…" He said as someone came through the door. "Lily Evans."

"AAAAAH!" James screamed before passing out. Abby and Sirius were laughing loudly and the rest of the team were trying to hold back laughter.

"That went better than expected." Lily grinned. Sirius revived him after he was over his laughter.

"Oh Sirius, thank Merlin. I had a horrible nightmare. Evans was put on the Quidditch team." He said frantically. He heard a cough from behind him and spun around. "AAAAAH! What are you doing here?"

"Welcome to your nightmare." She smiled evilly.

"This isn't funny." He said frantically. "Padfoot, this isn't funny. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? It's not funny." He said getting flustered.

"It's not a joke." Lily smirked. James turned to Sirius for conformation.

"It's not."

"AAAAAH! The world's against me!" James yelled. "You can't play quidditch! You can't!" He stomped his foot like a child.

"I can and I will!" She was enjoying the situation immensely.

"But…YOU'LL KILL ME!" He said scared.

"I wish." She muttered. "I will not kill you Potter, I want Gryffindor to win."

"We can't win with you on the team! You probably can't fly! Jenkins probably only wants you because you snogged him!" He said, his fear turning into spite.

"I'll have you know I can fly! I'm quite good at being a seeker." She said loudly.

"What ever. How much did you pay him? Or did you have to sleep with him?" He said spitefully. She stepped forward and slapped him.

"I AM NOT A SLUT!"

"Could have fooled me." He said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm nothing like those Bimbos who you sleep with. That's what you call a slut."

"Prongsie is still a virgin!" Sirius piped up.

"Sirius shut up!" He hissed. Too late Lily had heard.

"Oh! So you just put on the façade that you're the big experienced man who's done everything? That right? Potty is still a virgin?" She smirked.

"Well…I'm only 16! At least I'm not a whore!" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still a virgin as well you idiot! At least I don't pretend!"

"I never said I wasn't!"

"You imply it all the time!"

"Well so do you! You look like you sleep around and the way you act is no better! I wouldn't be surprised if you were shagging the whole of Gryffindor and lying about it. I wouldn't put it past you." He smirked. Lily glared at him.

"I would never do that because YOU are a Gryffindor and I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She spat.

"Yeah well…I wouldn't do it with you anyway!" He retorted lamely.

"Good comeback."

"Shut up, you Slut!"

"That's it!" She lunged at James and pushed him to the floor. She sat on him punching him repeatedly until she was pulled off by Sirius.

"Black let me GO! I'm going to KILL HIM!" She struggled against him but he held her tight.

"Evans!" James stood up holding his nose. He felt a black eye forming, amongst other bruises. "I told you she would kill me!" He turned to Jenkins who had laughter in his eyes.

"Listen you two." He said seriously. "You are BOTH on the Gryffindor team. You will behave at practice. You will not fight at the games. Otherwise feel free to do whatever but NO killing each other or putting the other in bad condition for the match!" He said sternly. Lily had stopped struggling and glared at James.

"Evans, don't think I'm going easy on you! I have a great prank for when you least expect it. It will just take time, so watch out." James said, still holding his broken nose. "Sirius lets go." They walked out to the hospital wing.


	5. Memories, potions and outbursts

**Chapter 5-**

It was Monday morning. Three months after the freeze out had ended. Three months after Lily had joined the quidditch team. Three months of full out pranking even throughout the holidays.

James had finally set up his prank. In the holidays he had researched what he needed and it was all set up. It had been three months since Lily had confronted him and he was ready.

The three months had been filled with unmerciful pranking on both parts. People were no longer ignoring Lily and Slytherins were standing up to James. Most girls were hissing and jeering at Lily but she shrugged it off. She didn't bat an eyelash. A few people came to her and told her they thought she was brave, she was glad to have some people think so. The Quidditch practices often helped her relieve stress, even if she always ended up yelling at James anyway. The team was glad Lily had joined because they all thought she was excellent. James wouldn't admit it but deep down he knew it was true.

Lily and James could often be heard yelling at each other through the halls, and screaming at each other in the common room. He had pranked her, she had retaliated, and it had continued to get worse from there. Nothing too big but James was planning something that he thought would win it for him.

Abby was glad someone was standing up to James and beating him, as were the teachers. The Marauders, however, were scared that James would take it too far. He was getting a little obsessed. It was as they had said, it had continued and they knew something bad was going to happen.

It was an ordinary Monday. There had been a few overnights pranks, nothing big on James' part, for he had to be prepared. Now, however, they were sitting eating breakfast normally. The students and teachers had come in to see an enormous blank sheet tacked to the wall of the great hall. The teachers had tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge so they continued to eat breakfast. The hall was full of students eating normally with a few occasional glances at the sheet to see if anything had happened yet. Mostly everyone was acting normal, except James Potter, who was waiting for the right time, which would be soon.

"Why did you put a huge, blank sheet up Prongs?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Oh…I was in the library and I found a little spell that will transfer a memory onto the sheet."

"And why would you do that?"

"Well…let's just say Evans and I share a little moment that I want everyone to see." He smiled.

"Explain." Remus commanded firmly, hoping it wasn't going to be too embarrassing for her.

"Watch…" He grinned. "Firmus memoria."He pointed his wand at his temples then at the sheet.

!-------------------------!----------------------!---------------------!--------------------------!----------------------!---

"Lily, is that you?" Abby nudged her pointing to the sheet which was playing what seemed like a movie.

Lily turned around. It was her. She recognised that. It was during the summer. She saw Petunia chase her around. Her parents were laughing. Her parents…Her eyes went wide. This was the day her mum died. She was seeing it from James' eyes. He saw. He watched. He just stood back and watched the whole thing. It made her sick to her stomach.

She saw herself kicking her feet in the water. The whole school was watching. The teachers were waiting to see what happened. Dumbledore looked unhappy. Lily saw herself push Petunia in the lake. Petunia screamed her name. There were a few chuckles around the hall but most watched in silence. She remembered that day well. The last time Petunia was happy around her. The last time they were all together.

Lily wanted to leave but she couldn't get up. She couldn't move. She could feel James watching her. Everyone was shooting glances at her. She couldn't move. She wanted to run. To get away. She couldn't.

She saw herself talking to her mother then she saw the sky darken. _It's soon._ There was a noise, a crack. There was Voldemort. The entire hall gasped. Lily felt sick. James was watching…he watched her mother die…he watched and he didn't even TRY to help. She heard herself scream at Voldemort. She saw herself walk in front of her mother.

"GO AWAY!" She heard Voldemort laugh-more like cackle at her frivolous attempts. _NO! _She screamed inwardly._ I don't want anyone to know. I didn't tell anyone about it! They can't find out! They can't! _

"Get lost you disgusting piece of filth." That was her yelling at Voldemort. _It's soon._ Voldemort pulled out his wand. Again everyone gasped. Mostly they realised what was going to happen.

She heard herself scream… "NO! YOU CAN'T" _He did. He did._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" That was it. He killed her mother. She was dead. Now Lily had to relive it all.

She knew all eyes were on her. Every single pair. It wasn't finished though. She saw Petunia and her father come over. Petunia slapped her. Again and again. Lily touched her cheeks she could still feel it. The slaps. She deserved it. Petunia kicked her. She was on the ground. She kicked her. Her father was…watching.

"STOP!" She heard a boy shout. That was James. James…he had been watching. The memory stopped rolling. Lily fell overcome with a strange feeling. For the first time since she was seven Lily wanted to cry.

!-------------------------!----------------------!---------------------!--------------------------!----------------------!---

James smiled. He had got her. He waited for Lily to explode. For her to get angry and yell at him. He waited but it didn't come. She just turned to look at him. He saw something he hadn't seen before, fear and sadness. He had never seen her like that. She looked away. Silently, she picked up her things and walked out.

Abby watched her. Abby then turned to look at James and he could tell she was angry. She stormed over and punched him in the face.

"You sick, sick person. That was low…really low. How could you do that? Making her relive something like that, Potter." She spat at him disgustedly. "And to think I tried to convince her you were an okay guy. You belong in Slytherin. I hope you rot." Then she turned and ran after Lily.

James looked around. The entire school was watching. The Quidditch team glared at him. They hoped she wouldn't do anything that would get one of them out of the game. He looked at the Marauders. Remus and Sirius weren't looking at him, they were eyeing their food and Peter was glancing at him every few seconds. It was then he knew he had been stupid. He knew that was too far. Why did he think that would be funny?

_Damn it. What have I done?_

There was still no noise. The teachers looked at him with something in their eyes….disappointment. He saw Dumbledore was gone and every one watching him. They hadn't expected him to sink that low. He admitted it to himself. _That was low. Too low._ _I do belong in Slytherin_. _Even a few Slytherins wouldn't do that._ The Marauders still wouldn't look at him. He knew what they were thinking. He had emotionally destroyed someone, for fun. They had warned him. He hadn't listened. He deserved whatever he got.

**scene change**-

Lily was now blinded by anger. She did not let a tear fall. She marched up to Professor Dumbledore's office and decided she would wait for him there. She had made a decision as soon as she had left the hall. She walked quickly angrily all the time chanting in her head. _I hate you James Potter. _She vowed to hate James Potter always and forever. That was a vow she knew she would _never_ break.

To her surprise, when she arrived Dumbledore was outside waiting for her.

"Miss Evans, I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me, come in. Sugar Quill." He spoke the password. When they entered the large office Lily decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Professor Dumbledore. I wish to leave Hogwarts." She said firmly.

"Miss Evans…I had a feeling this would be coming. I assume this has to do with this evening's event?"

"Yes." This was what she wanted. She was sure of it. It was best.

"I must beg you to reconsider. Your presence has a great impact on this school."

Lily snorted. "No it doesn't."

"Of course it does."

"No…people didn't even notice me until Potter started pranking me. It will just be the same as it was before. It is better I leave then everyone will be happier."

"Surely you do not believe that." He asked. How could someone think like that?

"I do. The school will function as normal."

"I'm afraid that is not true."

"Prove it." Lily grumbled. Dumbledore appeared to be in thought for a few minutes and the office was filled with silence.

"I have an idea Miss Evans."

"Yes?"

"It seems you believe that the school will be the same if you leave. Am I correct?"

"Yes." She nodded not seeing his point.

"Well, what if I am able to prove you wrong? You see I cannot stop you from leaving but I hope to attempt to sway your decision."

"Go on."

"There is this potion I have and it causes the person to be invisible. They person in question will be unseen, they cannot be heard and it will be as though they are not there. They can walk through things and people cannot touch them." He watched her closely.

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I hope to postpone your decision until the end of the week. Tomorrow I will announce your decision to leave and I wish for you to take the potion for the rest of the week and measure the students' reaction."

Lily thought about it. _What harm can it do? It's only 4 days._

"Ok, I'll try it." She agreed.

"Excellent. However I must warn you, should you choose to return you mustn't mention the potion to anyone for the potion could be very dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"Of course Professor."

"Also, you must take the potion every 4 hours or you will be seen again. I will be the _only _one able to see you because the mixer of the potion will see you. We will move your things to a separate room for you to sleep in and you are excused from classes but you may attend if you wish."

"Is that all?"

"No…I hope you are present tomorrow when I give the news, I wish for you to see the reaction."

"I'm not sure there will be one."

"We will soon see. I trust you will not use this irresponsibly."

"No, of course not."

"Alright that will be all. Your new location is on the 4th floor, second corridor from the statue of Alexandra, sixth doors to the left of Gertie Guggle's portrait. Your things are already there. I will see you tomorrow Miss Evans."

"Thank you." She timidly walked out and to her new location.

"I guess we will see if the saying is true…you don't know what you've got till it's gone, ay Fawkes?" He smiled at the phoenix.

**scene change**-

The morning brought a new beginning for Lily. She woke up and took her potion before reluctantly hurrying to the Great hall. She felt a tingly feeling from the potion and felt almost weightless. Today was the day she would be free. She really just wanted to leave but if she was to go through this first so be it. She didn't want to be there when Dumbledore announced it, she didn't think there would be a reaction and it would depress her. She realised she could walk through doors, it felt strangely invigorating. She walked through the door to see the great hall full. Dumbledore seemed to note her presence for he stood up silencing the hall of all chatter. Lily moved and stood behind the Marauders, for she could see almost everyone in the great hall from that point. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Students," He began, "I regret to inform you that our very own Lily Evans had decided to leave Hogwarts, it was her decision and she asked that I tell you." He then sat down.

This was what Lily was waiting here for. The reactions. She was sure there would be hardly any except perhaps a shock for Abby and a cheer from Potter. Maybe the entire school would cheer. To her surprise she was wrong. She stood in silence and watched the scene unfold. Abby was the first to react, she paled then she burst into tears and ran out. Then Lily watched as the great hall erupted into whispers and unusually quite a number of people shot death glares and disgusted looks at James. The Gryffindor Quidditch team looked furious. Andrew Jenkins looked as though he wanted to stab James with his fork repeatedly. She turned her attention to James. His reaction was far beyond what she had thought. First he sat in silence staring at his plate then he slowly put his head in his hands and started muttering. The marauders were watching him closely and Remus patted his back. James suddenly sprung up and shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He drew everyone's attention. _Well, that's unexpected._

"Calm down, Mate." She heard Sirius say. He made to stand up but Remus pulled him down shaking his head.

"I'm a horrible person! HORRIBLE!" James said shakily and he stormed out. Sirius went to follow but Remus kept him there.

"He needs to handle this on his own, for once." Lily looked after James quizzically and looked around again. The entire hall was silent everyone looking at the doors where James had exited. Except Professor Dumbledore, who was looking straight at her.

Lily shrugged it off as a guilty conscience. _He'll be over it by the time classes start._

**scene change**-

However, Lily was seemingly wrong, for James did not turn up in class. He did not turn up all day. Neither did Abby. She wondered where the two were and she decided to find out. Dumbledore had given her permission not to go to class as long as she did not wreak havoc so she decided to walk around the grounds.

It was the last class of the day and Lily had noticed something when she was sitting in class. She had been bored so she decided to sit in class in listen. She noted that Abby and James were both absent and the class was unusually quiet. She wondered why, as she hardly talked, so it couldn't really matter that much. In every class the marauders seemed to be worried for their friend as they were whispering constantly. Lily didn't understand why they were worried for him because he had no reason to be in danger. Possibly he had been attacked by Snape. Maybe Dumbledore had suspended him. Perhaps he had been eaten by one of Hagrid's pets.

Lily pondered these thoughts as she walked towards the lake. She jumped when she heard a sound. She thought it was coming from behind an old tree at the lake shore. She curiously wandered over to investigate. People were supposed to be in classes. She walked closer and saw Abby. She was walking quietly when she realised she couldn't see or hear her anyway. She walked over and sat next to her. She saw she was crying silently. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was staring out to the lake. She had started to talk to herself. Lily strained to hear her but she could make out a few words.

"Why Lily? Why did you leave?" Lily furrowed her brow. She hadn't thought about how Abby would react. She had been caught up in the heat of the moment. She suddenly felt bad, but she couldn't go back. She couldn't.

"Lily…Lily…why did you leave? We could have fixed it." She had now started to sob. Lily wanted to help her friend. She was feeling extremely guilty. Why hadn't she thought about this, she would have been like this if Abby had gone.

"Ouch!" Abby cried holding her head. "Bloody headaches. I hate the damn headaches! They said they would stop!" Lily was confused for a moment but stopped thinking when she saw Abby had stopped muttering and was staring off towards a figure coming towards them. Lily squinted to see who it was but she couldn't. She saw Abby stand up; apparently she could see who it was. The figure was appearing to drag his feet. She was sure it was a male; he seemed their age and looked as though he was unhappy. Suddenly he came close enough and Lily realised who it was…it was the approaching figure of James Potter.

She could see his face was deep in thought and he looked quite sick. _Perhaps that's why his friends are worried. He must be sick._ Lily heard Abby growl as James came closer still. James was close enough to hear Abby and his face shot up. Guilt and sadness covered his face and he silently walked closer.

"I'm sorry." He said when he was only feet away.

"SORRY? SORRY? You think that'll bring her back!" Abby spat.

"I…I…I didn't think." He stuttered looking away from her gaze.

"THAT'S DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOME ONE!" Abby winced and clutched her head.

Lily clicked as to what they were talking about. They were arguing about her. She was shocked to see sincerity in James' eyes. They even looked a little glazed with tears. It was unlike him to show any sort of emotion like that.

"I'm a horrible person. I acted on the spur of the moment and I _really_ regret it." He looked towards the lake. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You are a horrible person. Why do you even care…I mean you must be happy now she's gone. No competition." She appeared to be searching his face for answers.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" He stepped towards the lake.

"What do you mean?" She asked seemingly reading Lily's mind.

"I mean what I said. One would think I would be happy, I mean no competition, no people pranking me, no one in my way, no annoying red heads…" he laughed a cold icy laugh, "but I feel strangely…empty." He looked up at her and smiled.

She stepped forward silently.

"It's odd isn't it, you loose your worst enemy and you suddenly feel as though you can't live without them?" He asked no one in particular before turning to her, "You miss her don't you? It's only been a day but you keep thinking of life without her and you miss her, right?" He kept his eyes locked with hers.

Lily took in a breath she didn't know she had been holding._ What is he talking about? Did he loose some one? Did some one in his family die?_

"Yes…how do you know?" She asked quietly.

"I…I don't know." He took his eyes off Abby and looked behind her. Lily saw his brow furrow. He appeared to be looking right at her.

"Lily?" James _was_ looking right at her. She stood like a deer frozen in headlights. _How can he see me? I'm invisible. I took the potion. How can he see me? Damn I must need to take more potion._

"Where?" Abby whirled around and was looking in the general direction. "Where?" She repeated.

"There." James pointed but Abby couldn't see. Lily was confused to no end. _Why can HE see me? How come Abby can't?_

"James, are you mental? There's no one there. Don't get my hopes up like that."

"Yes there is. Lily's there. Why can't you see her?" He was looking just as confused.

"No, she's not."

"She is." He walked up to Lily. "I thought you were gone."

Lily stared at him in shock. Then she turned on her heel and ran.

"Wait!" She heard him call.

"Who were you talking to?" Abby asked as James watched her run.

"Huh?" He turned to her.

"Who were you talking to?" She repeated.

"Lily. Didn't you see her?"

"No. There was no one there."

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Yes. You need to get some sleep." She walked off.

_Maybe she's right._


	6. She's back

**Sorry this chapter is really lame and a little corny but I wrote it ages ago and just found it on my computer. I was young and stupid.**

**Chapter 6**

Lily convinced herself that Potter seeing her was a fluke. Perhaps she needed to take the potion again; it must have been wearing off. So with a dose of potion she decided to go and have a look in the Gryffindor common room. She walked through the portrait hole and there was a scary quietness to the room. The Gryffindor ditzes were sitting in the corner, surprisingly not flirting with any of the Marauders or discussing make up they looked quite…serious. The only other people in the common room were Remus and Sirius and they were playing Wizard chess and talking. Lily had always wondered what the Marauders talked about so she decided to eavesdrop on them. She walked over and sat beside Remus.

"-do something." Sirius finished.

"We can't. I haven't seen him like this since…you know."

"Yeah, but this is different. He blames himself."

"Well that's understandable. Look at the events leading up to it. Knight to E-4." Remus commanded the chess piece.

"It's not all his fault, though it mostly is. He definitely took it too far. He's too stubborn. They both were. He will come out of this funk right?"

"I hope so. It's quite sad really. I really thought she'd change him for the better. He was slowly learning."

Lily was trying to guess what they were talking about but she couldn't guess.

"Pawn to F-7. Yeah I could see it and I'm his best mate." Sirius said.

_So it's about James._ Lily thought triumphantly; glad to have a clue to the puzzle.

As if to stop her from guessing James Potter trudged in through the portrait hole and turned and looked at them. His eyes widened in disbelief. _Oh crap, I'm caught. Can he see me? _ Lily thought wildly.

But instead of confronting her he shook his head and walked up to the boys' dorm, muttering about going crazy.

"We better go see him." Sirius said getting up.

"Fine but don't push the subject."

Bored, Lily decided to go see what was happening in the Girls Dorm. She noticed the Ditzes were gone and she figured she could always laugh at their conversation. She made her way up to the dorm and walked through to find they weren't being there usual selves either. _What happening around here?_

"I mean, like, can you believe she just left?" Ok maybe they still talked ditzy but it wasn't about make up. Lily realised they were talking about her. She didn't think they even knew her.

"Yeah, but what James did was totally mean." A brunette, the only brunette in the group, called Shelly said.

"Mmm…I guess, who would of thought little Miss perfect could have such a thing happen to her?" Brittany the uber-slut said.

"You know I think we were a little harsh on her." Kim a dirty blonde said.

"Nah…she deserved it." Brittany said.

"I dunno…we really just ignored her and her friend." Cheri said the last of the group said.

"Yeah but she was getting all Jamsies attention." Brittany said pouting.

"He was pranking her Britts."

"I don't know. I think they had, like…chemistry." Shelly said causing Lily to gag. _Disgusting._

"Yeah I totally agree. Did you see the way they looked at each other? Complete passion."

"That was HATE!" Brittany shrieked. Lily was glad some one was on her side, even if it was Brittany.

"Whatever. I'm trying to study here, can you keep it down." Lily almost fell over. _Study? When do ditzes study? I think I need to pay more attention to people in the future._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was getting quite scared at the schools state now. As the days passed she expected them to go back to normal yet they didn't. The classes were quiet. There were no Marauders pranks. James and Abby seemed down. The Ditzes seemed…smarter and less…flirty. The other three Marauders seemed worried about something. The teachers seemed constantly exasperated. Lily was sure she saw James looking at her a few times and then shake his head as though he was seeing things. Lily decided to test and see if she was invisible. In potions she saw Sirius walking along carrying potion ingredients and she stepped in front of him. He went right through her. James was looking as though he had seen a ghost. _Hmm…that right. Sirius can't see me I must be invisible. I'll see if they can hear me._

Lily stood on the potions teachers' desk and coughed loudly. No one seemed to notice. She didn't see James watching her. She continued. She decided to sing…

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la"_

No one was watching except James. Although, she didn't see James watching her as though she was crazy. She thought no one heard her so she continued even louder._  
_

"_'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,  
Fa la la la la la la la la."  
_

James was looking at her shocked. _How can no one else see her?_ He looked around and saw no one else paying her attention. _God she has an awful voice._

_  
"Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, _

_Fa la la la la la la la la  
Sing we joyous all together,  
Fa la la la la la-"_

"STOP! STOP!" James yelled covering his ears. "STOP THE SINGING! YOU CANT SING!"

The entire class was watching him. Who was he yelling at?

"Mate, are you all right?" Peter asked.

"YES! TELL HER TO STOP SINGING!" He yelled pointing at Lily who was standing in fear. _They did hear._

"Who?" The entire class waited for his answer.

"Lily." The entire class broke into whispers…

"Potters finally loosing it."

"It was only a matter of time before the guilt made him crazy."

"He's lost his marbles."

"He's hearing her. I knew he was secretly in love with her. Didn't I tell you?"

"Aww…he misses her so much he's seeing things. How sweet."

The last two caused Lily to gag. _Stupid Gits._

"Lily isn't here." Sirius said stating the obvious.

"Yes she is. She's right there." He pointed to her the class watched him as though he was crazy.

"There's no one there."

"Yes there is. It's Lily. I mean Evans. Evans is there."

"No, Lily is gone, remember?"

"NO! She's there. Li-Evans, tell them!" He commanded her, staring her in the eye.

"You can see me?" She asked incredulously.

"See, she talked." He said smugly.

"Mate, no one talked, you're hearing and seeing things."

"NO! NO! NO! SHE TALKED! I HEARD HER! I SEE HER! SHE'S THERE! YOU'RE BLIND!" James started stomping his floor like child.

"Mr Potter Perhaps you should go...er…rest. Get some sleep. You are excused from this class." The potions master led the mentally deranged boy out of the class and as he left the class once again broke out in gossip about how James was around the bend. Lily was thinking hard.

_Why can Potter see me? Obviously Potter has some sort of magic powers. Wait...he's a wizard of course he has magic powers. Lily you're an idiot._ She decided to stay away from James as much as possible and take another dose of potion. That would fix it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter wasn't having a good week. He was seeing Lily every where. Students thought he had a guilty conscience and he was quickly going mental. He didn't agree with that. He knew he wasn't crazy. He didn't understand why in every class he saw _her. _Around the school he saw _her. _In the common room he saw _her. _He heard _her. _She was EVERYWHERE. He shrugged it off as his conscience striking back at him but he was certain he had seen Sirius walk through her and he knew he heard her singing in Potions today. She had talked to him. He was considering the fact she may have died and came back as a ghost to haunt him and make him go crazy. That was his number one theory. When he told that to his friends they stared at him. Every one thought he was loosing his mind, even his friends. Every one told him he should get some sleep but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't. Images haunted his mind. James decided to take his broom out to the Quidditch pitch and think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decided to take a walk. She needed to decide whether or not she was going to come back to Hogwarts. Today was her last day at being invisible. Dumbledore was right. The school wasn't quite the same. The Marauders played less pranks, in fact they played NO pranks this week. Abby was walking around like a zombie. The girls in her dorm were even quiet and less giggly. She found her way to the quidditch pitch. She didn't know why but she walked up to the top of the stands. She was deep in thought when she saw some one down on the pitch. Being the curious (nosey) person she was she decided to go and see who it was. She saw some one lying down next to their broom staring up to the sky. On closer look it appeared to be James Potter deep in thought.

"What the hell?" Lily muttered standing over him.

"Lily?" He jumped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Lily thought quickly. _Dumbledore said no one can see, hear or feel me so what's happening?_

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

She stood thinking quickly as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Lily, why are you here? I know you're here. I'm not crazy." He repeated. Lily decided to answer, he wouldn't hear anyway, maybe he can only see me.

"James Potter I'm going to tell you something that I've always wanted to tell you and it doesn't matter because you can't hear me. You. Are. An. Idiot. Just to put it simple, phew I feel a lot better, now I must be going." And she turned to leave.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. Lily stared at him in shock.

"You-You-you can touch me. You can see me. You can hear me. How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"_I mean_ how can you see, hear and touch me?" She said slowly. He dropped her arm.

"You're here aren't you? Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"No one else can."

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled happily. "That day by the lake I _wasn't _seeing things you were there weren't you? And today in potions you were singing? And all week you were here right?"

"Er…yes." _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. How am I going to explain this? _

"But I thought you were gone. Why are you here and why can no one else see you?"

Lily had to think on her feet. Dumbledore made her say she wouldn't tell. But these…these were special circumstances. He also said no one would notice her. She didn't know what to do.

"We're going to see Dumbledore." She dragged him by the arm to Dumbledore's office, earning a few weird looks from people they passed because it looked as though James was being dragged by an invisible force.

"Pixie Sticks." Lily said before dragging James up the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" She called and barged into his office. Thankfully he was alone and he was looking at the pair oddly.

"Miss Evans? How is it you are able to touch Mr Potter here?" He asked confused.

"I was about to ask you the same question." She said while James wondered what was happening.

"What do you mean?"

"He," She pointed at James, "has been able to see me all week. He can hear me and he can touch me. You said NO ONE could EXCEPT you."

No one could ever tell what was going on in Dumbledore's at anytime but right now it was saying…Wh_at the hell? What is happening? He shouldn't be able to do that. Unless they're…no that's impossible._

"What is going on?" James interrupted his thoughts.

"You see Mr Potter, Miss Evans here came to me and wanted to leave the school. I persuaded her to take a special potion that makes her go unnoticed. She was to see how the school was without her as she believed it wouldn't change. I dare say it did. Anyway, the potion no one was supposed to see, hear, or touch her. For you to be able to do so…" He trailed off.

"What? What's so special about Potter?"

"Ah, I have the answer but neither of you would like it so I will not answer you."

"Just think Evans, I thought you had died and came back to haunt me and turn me crazy."

"Not a bad idea." She grumbled.

"Miss Evans, have you made your decision?"

"Yes."

"Well?" James asked. He wore a face of anticipation that did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore who smiled to himself.

"I will stay."

At this James beamed but immediately tried to mask his face of glee. This was also noticed by the old man who chuckled quietly.

"That is good Miss Evans. I will announce it tomorrow at breakfast. Take the potion until the morning. Mr Potter, do not tell this to anyone and please do not mention the potion ever it will be very dangerous if it was to get in the wrong hands."

"I understand."

"Alright that will be all."

Lily walked out with James practically skipping behind her. He didn't know why but he was extremely happy.

Perhaps it was because his guilty conscience was almost cleared. _Yeah, that has to be it._

Dumbledore laughed when he motioned for a cat who was sitting in the corner to come forward.

"Ah Minerva, I trust you got all that?" He asked as the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Albus. If you do not mind me asking why was Mr Potter able to see Miss Evans?" She was quite curious about the matter.

"Minerva, that is simple. The potion also has another use. It is used to find your true love. It is said that you will only be noticed by the potion brewer and your soul mate, the one you belong with, you share a bond with that person therefore you are connected, that is why they can be seen by them."

"Surely you don't mean…"

"Why yes, I do." He said chuckling, causing McGonagall to go into a dead faint.

"Who would have thought?" he said to himself smiling. "Sometimes the craziest option is the best."

He decided to erase what he had told McGonagall from her memory. Simply because it would be funnier that way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning James awoke feeling better than he had in a long time. He knew it was today would be the day his guilty conscience would be cleared. Right? Dumbledore would announce Lily was coming back at breakfast and everything would be as it was. His fellow Marauders noticed a change in him that morning also and it was beginning to scare them.

"Is he…_singing?"_ Sirius asked incredulously. "Prongs doesn't sing."

"He is, Padfoot, he is." Remus stared at the bathroom door.

"What do you reckon happened? Do you reckon he's finally snapped his twig and gone loopy? He was pretty close to it before."

"Either that or he knows something we don't."

"Here he comes, let's casually ask him." Sirius suggested trying to look casual. James came out of the bathroom humming and started skipping a little as he got dressed.

"Have you finally flipped your lid?" Sirius blurted out thoughtlessly. Remus mentally smacked himself for Sirius' bluntness.

"No…I'm just in a good mood is all." James beamed scaring Peter a little and causing him to whimper.

"What's brought the mood change? You've been down all week."

"Oh no reason." He smiled.

"Liar." Sirius said immediately. "You're not wearing shoes, I can see you crossing your toes."

"Ha ha…" James laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. Well I must dash, see you blokes in the great hall. Hurry up." He ran out and immediately started sing 'Joy to the world'.

"He's flipped his lid." Sirius said knowingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke feeling lighter than usual. Today she would get to talk to Abby again. Everything would go back to normal. She wondered if James would prank her today or would he hold it off until tomorrow. _Probably today. He's probably planning as I think. _Dumbledore had told her the exact time to enter the hall because he would announce her right before her last does of potion wore off. It was almost time. She walked down and stood outside the hall. It was surely full and she didn't really want all the attention. She just wanted to talk to Abby again, it was quite lonely for the last 4 days. _One more minute…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood causing the great hall to cease talking. He saw James smiling and still humming causing Sirius to look at him funny. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I have a very important announcement." At this James was squirming in his seat and Remus had put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him from jumping up and down. He was acting like a 4 year old child. "Four days ago Miss Lily Evans decided to leave our school, as I'm sure you all know." A few glances were shot at James, who was still humming and looking at the Headmaster intently. "It is my pleasure to inform you that she has decided to return to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore waited for the reaction. He could almost hear the swivel of everyone in the hall turning to look at James. A few people gasped and there were murmurs all around. Andrew Jenkins and the rest of the Quidditch team looked as though they would burst of joy. The doors flung open and gasps came through out the hall. Like royalty she made her way towards Dumbledore casting her spell of silence over everyone as she passed. She stood silently at the front facing the students. Silence reigned, no one dared speak a word as they waited for James' reaction. They held their breath as James silently stood. He walked out from him seat quietly and made his way to the front where Lily was. Sirius and Peter made to stop him but Remus prevented them with a look. Even Lily stood awaiting his next action.

She felt her stomach tingle. Surely he wouldn't attack her here? The Marauders shot each other worried glances and the students braced themselves for the yelling that was sure to come as he neared her. He stopped within inches of her and looked as if he was going to pounce. Surely he wasn't going to physically hurt her in front of Dumbledore. The silence was shattered as he spoke his words clearly and they rang throughout the hall.

"Welcome back." He said it without a trace of spite or sarcasm. Then he stuck out his hand for her to shake causing a couple of females in the hall to pass out from shock. Lily eyed his hand warily. Obviously it was a prank. Nonetheless she took the offered hand and shook it, causing a few more people to pass out. When there were no pranks detonated the students were becoming antsy for when the surprise would spring. McGonagall was frantic and was using all her self restraint so she didn't leap across her table and rip their hands apart for fear of her sanity. Everyone watched as the two enemies shook hands in some sort of semi truce. They knew it wouldn't last but momentary peace was reassuring for now. As if to press the boundaries James tugged Lily's arm and embraced her in a warm hug.

The two felt comfort they hadn't felt before. Half the school fell out of their seats and McGonagall looked as though she was going to turn psychotic at any moment. Lily was reluctant to give into the hug at first but let herself sink into it at last. He lent closer and quietly whispered in her ear.

"You were a worthy rival Lily Evans." And he let her go. "Forgive me?"

They let their gaze pierce into each other. Green eyes bored into Hazel for many moments. Lily studied him and found sincerity in his eyes. She nodded briefly and saw him relax a little. An unspoken agreement was reached.

Silently James nodded and broke eye contact. He turned and walked back to his seat, with his footsteps echoing through the silent hall, as if nothing had happened. Lily smiled gently after him as she was tackled to the ground by Abby who hugged her tightly.


End file.
